


𝔹𝕖𝕤𝕥 𝕥𝕚𝕞𝕖 𝕖𝕧𝕖𝕣 (Asahi x OC)

by Honey_Tiger



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Haikyuu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:28:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29516712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honey_Tiger/pseuds/Honey_Tiger
Relationships: Asahi / OC
Kudos: 1





	𝔹𝕖𝕤𝕥 𝕥𝕚𝕞𝕖 𝕖𝕧𝕖𝕣 (Asahi x OC)

The room was dark, only having flashing colored lights to illuminated everything. The music was blaring loudly, nearly giving everyone a headache. Kinoshita was already tipsy. It was well known that Nekoma’s volleyball team partied hard. That's why they were always invited to them and tonight was no different. She swayed to the beat of the song with a cup in hand. She planned on hooking up with someone at this party. Her drinking buddy were always Kozume. He and her were the wildest drunks of the whole team. They'd do ridiculous shit while drunk and egged each other on to do it. We couldn’t have one without the other at these parties. Before Kinoshita knew it she had danced her way into a guy, knocking his drink out of his hands. "Oh shit, I'm so sorry. Let me get you another drink as an apology. Come on." She grabbed his mystery guy's hand and dragged him to the kitchen where she mixed some juice and alcohol together. "I call this my sour punch. It gets you hammered fast so don't drink it all at once." She made herself the same drink and pulled him back to the dance floor. "You're pretty hot. Gotta name?" She asked. The guy was really drunk, face was flushed and he was giggly. "Asahi." He said. His voice was so sexy to Kinoshita. He was definitely gonna be the one she was gonna hook up with. "You look great." He sudden told her. "How about you mess it up for me?" She said in a flirtatious tone. He was just too hot for her to just let walk away. He obviously knew what she meant because his face got even more flushed. She wasted no time connecting their lips. For a few seconds he stood there in shock but soon followed suit and kissed her back. Things were getting heated fast. He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist for stability. The tall brunette began walking over to the stairs. "Wait I gotta tell my friends I'm going with you. Give me one second baby." He let her down and she rushed over to Kozume. "Kenma I'm going with the big guy on the stairs. Don't wait up for me, he’s gotta a 12/10 tonight." She hugged her best friend and began walking Asahi. "Don't get killed. Use protection too, don't be a dummy." He called out to her. She gave him a thumbs up and continued to her guy for the night. Maybe he'd find someone to be with for the night too.  
"Let's go." Kinoshita giggles and ran up the stairs with Asahi. She pulled them both into a random room where they continued to kiss. His hands traveled all over her body giving her a rush of sexual pleasure. She began undoing his pants and pull them down along with his underwear. He was hot and hard for her right now. "So good." She hummed before getting on her knees and beginning to suck. He put his hands against the wall to stabilize him from his knees buckling in. Saliva dropped from her mouth and down her chin as she moved her head back and forth. He was definitely the biggest she'd seen so far. He was too long to fit completely in her mouth so she jerked off the parts she couldn't get too. "Ahh~ ahh~!" He moaned out, feeling his orgasm begin to approach. She knew he was close so she went faster. Without even realizing it, he put his hand on the back of her head and began slamming her head down on his dick. Tears fell down her cheek as he pushed past what she would normally take. She moaned around him feeling him take over her completely. He came down her throat and moaned louder than before. "Fuck I might've came too." She smiled as he picked her up and threw her on the bed. He pulled her dress up and ripped her panties off her. "Geez you're soaked." He dipped his middle finger into her core, gathering some of her slick and putting it into his mouth. "How could I not be? You just facefucked me so good~" The tall brunette then bent down to lick her core making her moan. "Asahi~" Her hand instinctive went to his hair, wrapping her fingers in his locs. "Azumane. That's the name you'll be screaming in a second." Then he went back to sucking and licking her. "Oh fuck Azumane~" She could feel herself close to the edge. She was putty in his hands and he barely laid a hand on her. He continues his figure eight tongue movements on her clit until she came on his mouth. "AZUMANE~!" Their drunken haze was being replaced with one of lust. Kinoshita pulled Asahi up to kiss him. A guy had never make her this hot and bothered before. He didn't even have sex with her yet she was already feeling like she was in heaven. "Nari is what you can moan too." They kissed as he rubbed himself against her core. "Put it in. I need it so fucking bad baby. Fuck me now." Without warning he slammed his dick in her. They both moaned to the new feeling. "You're so tight." He groaned. The ace of Karasuno thrusted into her as a hard and fast pace. She could feel his tip kissing her cervix each time he slammed his hips into hers. Soon switched positions. Kinoshita's time to show off her riding tricks. She got on top and slid down on his hot rode. The Nekoma girl bounced on his dick at a constant speed. He gripped her hips and guided her movements. Asahi soon began thrusting up into her when she was coming down. "Hell yea!" Fast finisher. She bounced and grind on him as fast as she possibly could. "NARI~!" "AZUMANE~!" The both moaned each other's name as they orgasmed. Kinoshita quickly slipped off his dick before ropes of cum started flowed out. Needless to say they did that a few more times before actually going to sleep.

Morning had come and the sun shined brightly in Kinoshita's face waking her up. "What the fuck?!" She whispered to herself. The girl sat in the bed and took a quick glance around the room. Kinoshita had no fucking idea where was. Not her room, Kenma's or Kuroo's. Who's house was this? She also noted that her dress was up and she didn't have panties on. The Nekoma girl looked to the other side of the bed seeing a really hot guy. "Oh I'm still here." She muttered to herself. The guy had a lot of hickies on his body. She hadn't even looked in the mirror at what was on her. After a fast search for her underwear, she found them. She slipped them on along with her shoes. Being the nice girl she was, she left Asahi a note saying how great the night before was and gathered his clothes for him. She look one last good look at him before leaving the room and exiting the house.


End file.
